Equestria and Mobius Meets Pokemon
by AlexaLynnMlp
Summary: From the lands of Equestria and Mobius, one pony has tried to use the power of the chaos emeralds to complete her operation to take back what's been taken from her. But Sonic and his friends came in to stop what she's planning to do, until one of them has stopped her machine from continuing. Then before they knew it, all began to turn white. Is this the end? Or just the beginning?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : How it all began**

(Up Soundtrack-Escape From Muntz Mountain)

It was moon high in the lands of Equestria and Mobius, but where this story takes place, it all starts in the Everfree Forest. All was quiet, not a sound except from the crickets and owls, when suddenly, all you can hear are trotting and running noises coming from a few familiar faces. In a clearing area out in the fields, a strange pony with a blue lightning bolt symbol on one of her eyes, named Thunder Lapiz, was running across the field carrying some gems known as chaos emeralds. Along the way, some more ponies and some mobian hedgehogs were chasing Lapiz to retrieve the chaos emeralds that she has stolen from their homelands.

"Stop!" A blue hedgehog named Sonic yelled.

"Come back here!" Another blue hedgehog named Sky yelled.

In the sky, two pegasus ponies, and two alicorns were flying in the air that were also catching up to Thunder Lapiz. One of the pegasus ponies named Rainbow Dash zoomed ahead to try and stop Thunder Lapiz from going any further.

"Hey!" shouted Rainbow Dash, standing in front of Lapiz's trail, "Stop right there and-!"

But before she could finish her sentence, Thunder Lapiz used her triangular power core on her chest, to use levitation to throw Rainbow Dash out of the way, and then continued running. As everyone else continued chasing after Lapiz, Sonic stopped to help Rainbow Dash up from the ground, and then the both of them tried catching up to the group. Up ahead where Thunder Lapiz is running is a small base disguised in the trees. Thunder Lapiz ran straight for it, used her powers to activate the doors to open, ran inside, and then slammed the doors shut and locked behind her so Sonic and the rest couldn't get in. He and his friends tried banging on the door, pushing and kicking, but it was no use. Then an orange cowgirl pony named Applejack came in to try kicking the door open with all her might, the door still wouldn't budge.

"What do we do now?" Applejack says after she tried kicking the door open.

"We have to find another way inside," a purple alicorn named Twilight Sparkle said, "You guys search over there, the rest of us will try over here."

But all of a sudden, some robots came in and started surrounding everyone.

"Seriously?!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Brace yourselves everyone," a black hedgehog named Shadow said, "I'll try take down these robots and get the door open by using my chaos blast."

Everyone then quickly got down as Shadow was charging his energy.

"Chaos BLAST!" Shadow yelled.

Using Shadow's chaos blast, he managed to destroy the robots and got the door to open, and then everyone ran inside as soon as there was the clearing at the doorway. Meanwhile inside, Thunder Lapiz headed straight to a machine. She then inserts each emerald to individual slots on the machine.

"It's almost over," Thunder Lapiz said, "Computer, begin operation!"

As soon as she called out at the voice commander, Sonic and the others ran in and was watching what was going on.

As they were, a computer speaker starts the operation, "Operation proceeding, 13% complete."

Thunder Lapiz then turned and then starts blasting at Sonic and his friends. Alexa deflected the blast and then went in for the attack. While Lapiz and Alexa were wrestling, Sonic and Rainbow ran to the machine to try and retrieve the chaos emeralds. But before they got to them, some robots appeared in front of them, blocking their way from getting near the emeralds.

"Operation proceeding, 27% complete," the computer speaker says.

"As long as I've got you all on my sight," Thunder Lapiz shouts while fighting Shadow, "I will not allow you to try stop me and what I am trying to accomplish!"

"Well we're here to make sure that never happens!" Alexa said.

"Sky!" another black hedgehog named Eon yells out to Sky, "You help Sonic and Rainbow Dash, I'll try get those emeralds."

"Alright," Sky replied, "but be careful."

As Sky ran to help Sonic and Rainbow Dash, Eon ran and tried taking out the emeralds out of the slots.

"Wait!" Lapiz yells out as she notices Eon trying to get the emeralds out, "What are you doing?!"

Eon manages to get the emeralds out, but everything starts malfunctioning around the room.

"Warning! Warning!" the speaker says, "Operation incomplete! Error!"

"You fools!" Lapiz yells out, "You never should have done that! Do you have any idea what might happen to-!"

The emeralds suddenly starts flashing white, and then everything else starts turning white. Throughout the fields, to the cities, the kingdoms, and all around the world, all turn white. All was blank, white, nothing was left of Equestria and Mobius, nor their part of the universe.

(Cutscene - The First Night - Sonic Unleashed Music)

In another world, all was daylight clear. In a forest, all the birds chirped, the wind blew through the trees and leaves, the flowers bloomed, lakes and puddles sparkled, and the leaves blew in the air. In a bush with berries growing out of it, popped out an unusual yellow creature with an unusual shaped tail. It stood up, looking at the sky, smiling as he felt the warm breeze while he was admiring the beautiful blue sky, he was happy, until something happened. The creature heard a strange noise coming from the sky. In the sky, the chaos emeralds appeared spinning around in a circle in the sky, the creature watched as they kept spinning, until they all spreaded out across the sky in different directions. The yellow creature got curious on what those emeralds were. But then a portal opened in front of the creature, it started to get scared, it jumped in a bush, and then Sonic, Eon, and Rainbow Dash got thrown out of the portal, then fell face-planted on the ground.

"Ouch.." Eon moaned.

"Exactly," Rainbow Dash replied.

As Sonic got up, he spat out the dirt that was left in his mouth, but when he did, Shadow, Sky, and Twilight got thrown out of the portal as well, and then they all fell landing on top of Sonic leaving him face-planted deeper in the ground.

"Really?" Sonic muffled while his face was in the dirt.

They all got up off of Sonic, and then looked around wondering where they are and what's going on.

"Where are we?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know," Twilight replied.

"Where's the rest of our friends?" Alexa added.

(Apotos Day - Sonic Unleashed Music)

The Rainbow Dash got up dusting off the dirt all over her fur, "Well we're obviously in a forest, a lot similar than the Everfree Forest, can we save our questions for later?"

Sonic struggled to get out of the dirt, then he managed to get out of it. He shook his head and the replied, "Well we at least need to know where we are, maybe there's some people around that might help us out."

"Pika pika.." the yellow creature whispered in the bush.

"Uh guys, did you hear that?" Eon asked after he heard something.

"I kinda did," Alexa replied.

The yellow creature hiding in the bush was slowly backing away, but then stepped on a twig. Twilight then turned and then saw something moving in the bush.

"There," Twilight said, "I think I saw something hiding in this bush."

The yellow creature was getting more nervous as Twilight got closer. As Twilight was reaching her hoof nearly to the creature, it bursted out in electric shocks nearly electrocuting Twilight.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, "What was that?"

"Okay, something is definitely in there," Twilight replied getting worried.

"Hang on, I'll take a look," Sonic said, walking up to what's in the bush. As he kneeled down, the yellow creature started shaking in fear.

"Hey, don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you," Sonic said in a soft tone voice, "You think you can help us with something?"

The yellow creature slowly stopped shaking, he was still anxious, but he decided to walk out of the bush slowly and cautiously.

"What is that thing?" Eon asked.

"I don't know, but he's calming down a little," Sonic replied, backing up slowly as the yellow creature came closer and closer.

"Pikachu.." the yellow creature muttered, not sure of what's going on.

"Are we cool now?" Sonic asked.

The yellow creature starts to smile and said, "Pika pika."

"I'm still not sure what's going on, but I think we need answers, maybe starting off with this little.. uh.." Sky said starting to wonder what that thing really is.

"Right, what are you exactly little guy?" Sonic asked, questioning the little creature.

"Pika Pikachu, Pikachu," the yellow creature replied trying to communicate.

"Wha?" Rainbow Dash asked, giving the incredulous expression.

"..He said his name is Pikachu," Sonic said looking back at his friends.

"How do you know what that thing is saying?" Shadow asked, "I mean all he says is 'Pikachu,' 'Pika Pika,' or whatever he just did."

"I just did for some reason," Sonic replied, "Hey, uh.. Pikachu, do you think you can help us out? We have no idea where we are, or what's going on."

"Pikachu," Pikachu says, standing up and turning around, "Pika Pi."

"He wants us to follow him," Sonic said.

Everyone looked at each other confused, and then followed Pikachu to see where he wants to take them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : A Whole New World, A Whole New Adventure**

(Vaniville Town - Pokemon X & Y Music)

As Sonic and his friends continued on following Pikachu, they all looked around the forest. The water still sparkled, the wind whistled as it blew, birds were still chirping, flowers bloomed even more in the sunlight, and the trees were greener than the ones back at their home.

"I never thought anything like this can be as beautiful as it is," Alexa complimented.

"Oh, this really reminds me of what it was back home," Fluttershy added.

"I wish we were back home," Rarity sadly said, "I hope there will be a chance to head back to Equestria, I'm more worried about my sister."

"I am too about my sister, and my family," Applejack added, "I'm sure they're still safe wherever they are."

"Let's just all stick together for now until we find a way to head back to our world," Eon firmly said.

"Where's your sense of happiness Eon?" Pinkie asked, hopping beside Eon.

"I'm just still concerned about the emeralds and Thunder Lapiz, maybe she's still around trying to track down the emeralds," Eon replied.

"We can worry about that later Eon," Sonic said to Eon, "Right now, let's just deal with what Pikachu wants to show us."

"ugh.. fine," sighed Eon.

(Holoska Day - Sonic Unleashed Music Extended)

Pikachu then stopped and looked around. Sonic and his friends stopped as well, but then got confused on what Pikachu stopped for.

"What's up Pikachu?" Sonic asked Pikachu.

Pikachu didn't answer Sonic, but then he started calling out loud, "Pikachu! Pika Pika!"

As Sonic and his friends got curious on what he's calling to, but then, the bushes around them started rustling. Then what popped out of the bushes, came out some more creatures just like Pikachu, but different species.

"What the heck is this?" Shadow exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said happy to see the rest of his Pokemon friends.

"Re Umbreon" A black creature with yellow rings on it said.

"Jolt Jolt!" Another yellow creature called out.

"Emo Emolga" A black, white, and yellow flying squirrel creature happily said.

"These must be Pikachu's friends," Rainbow Dash said to Sonic.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu starts saying to Sonic.

"These are his friends," Sonic replies, "That's Umbreon, Jolteon, and Emolga."

"This is pretty strange," Sky said, "but at the same time, they're kind of cute."

"Jolt Jolteon?" Jolteon said in a curious look as he was glaring at Sonic and the rest.

"Pikachu, Pika Pika, Pikachu," said Pikachu, chattering to Jolteon.

"Umbre, Umbreon," Umbreon came in talking to Pikachu.

"Emo Emo Emolga" Emolga comes in to join conversation.

"Okay, this is getting weirder and weirder as I'm hearing them chat," Rainbow said, "I somehow understand what that yellow spiky creature is saying, as well as the other ones, not as much."

"Yeah me too, I'm kind of understanding what that black one is saying," Shadow added.

(Introduction: Merlina's Request - Sonic and the Black Knight [OST])

After the Pokemon's conversation, they all turned to Sonic and the others.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu said to Sonic looking worried.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Sonic asked.

As Pikachu was talking to Sonic, he explains that earlier with his friends, a strange portal opened and some strange pony with a lightning bolt on her eye came out from it. Umbreon and Emolga were there with some other Pokemon wondering what was going on, while Jolteon was at his home. After that, that pony started to attack, capturing and trapping some of the Pokemon after they have been beaten by her. Umbreon and Emolga tried fighting back defending the other Pokemon, but with at least one or two moves, she defeated them and was about to capture them, but then Jolteon came to save them. They ran as fast as they could away from the pony. They've been hiding around here waiting for Pikachu to arrive.

"That pony sounds a lot like Thunder Lapiz," Twilight said.

"Why would she want to capture Pokemon and hurting them? That just sound awful," Fluttershy added, looking worried for Pikachu and the other Pokemon.

"Re Re, Umbreon," Umbreon starts to say.

"You all seem to be in deep trouble, so I guess we can," Shadow replied.

"What did he say?" Twilight asked Shadow.

"Apparently they need our help, so he asked if we could help them, I had to say something since Umbreon was the only one to say something," Shadow replied.

(His World (Sonic the Hedgehog) Instrumental version)

"Well, if they need our help, then we will, these are poor little creatures, and they wouldn't be able to beat Thunder Lapiz on their own without our help," Sonic announced, smiling down at Pikachu and his Pokemon friends, "we're all here to protect, and that's what we'll do. No matter where we are, no matter what happens, we will take down what's threatening them, now what we're gonna do, is find any trapped Pokemon, save the ones captured, and see what Lapiz is doing, whose with me?"

Everyone was starting to agree, and so did the Pokemon. Pikachu jumped up on Sonic and started hugging him.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said happily.

"Alright, then let's go," Sonic said, and then he started running off, leading everyone to find where other Pokemon were.

Everyone was running following Sonic, the other Pokemon, Umbreon, Emolga, and Jolteon were catching up as well. And so, our heroes adventure off to save Pokemon kind and stop Thunder Lapiz from creating more destruction and fear. What will they do next? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

(Mazuri (Night) - Sonic Unleashed [OST])

In another location in the strange world Sonic and his friends got sent to, lies another greenland area where this time also has shimmering waterfalls, and deep caves in a mountain. But then another portal opened, and this time, a white hedgehog, a light blue unicorn, and a pink unicorn started shooting out from the portal. One of them landed in a little river that was at least 6 ft deep, another got shot out on the edge of the river, the same as the third did.

"Ouch.." The pink unicorn named Starlight Glimmer moaned.

"Ah! Help me!" the blue unicorn named Trixie cried out, trying to gasp for air and trying to swim, "I can't swim! I can't swim! Somepony save me!"

As Trixie was still yelping and flailing, she was being levitated out of the water by the white hedgehog named Silver.

"Don't worry, I got you," Silver said, still levitating Trixie on the surface, but then dropped her.

"..thanks Silver.." Trixie moaned after landing flat on the ground.

"Where are we?" Starlight asked, "At first we were just practicing our spells, when all of a sudden everything started turning white, and now here we are, wherever the heck we are at."

"Well I guess I could have said it myself," Silver explained in a sarcastic, complaining way, thinking that he already knew.

The three of them started wondering and questioning where they were, when suddenly something in the water started zipping past. Silver, Trixie, and Starlight then started looking in the water, wondering what was in it, when all of a sudden, a blue, fish-like creature started shooting out from it. Silver and the others jumped back in fear after the blue creature landed on the ground in front of them.

"Vapor, Vaporeon," the blue creature said, sitting down admiring Silver and the others, wondering what they were.

"Wh-wh-what i-is that th-th-thing?!" Trixie stammered, hugging Silver tightly behind him, shaking in fear.

"I have no idea," Silver replied, staring at the blue creature in curiosity.

(Soleanna New City - Sonic the Hedgehog [OST])

In the bushes, came out a cat-like creature, and a pink and white with ribbons.

"So that's where you were Vaporeon, you silly rascal," the cat-like creature said.

"Sylve, Sylveon," the pink creature added.

"Wh... did you just talk?" Starlight asked.

"Oh hi, you must be new here," the cat creature turns and replies to Starlight, "Allow me to introduce myself and my other friends, my name is Meowth, the scratch cat Pokemon, and this is Sylveon, the intertwining Pokemon, and that's Vaporeon, the bubble jet Pokemon, and what are you guys supposed to be?"

"Excuse me, we are not a 'what'," Trixie replied in a serious and drama attitude, "I am, the Great and Powerful, Trixie! And that's Silver and my good friend Starlight Glimmer."

"Huh, a Trixie, a Silver, and a Starlight Glimmer.. I've never heard of those Pokemon before, have you?" Meowth whispered to Sylveon.

"Sylveon," Sylveon whispered back.

"Vapor Vapor," Vaporeon starts saying to Meowth.

"Oh right," Meowth answered in a happy expression, "We better go get the rest of our friends and let them know abou-"

(Eggman's Idea - Sonic Unleashed [OST])

Just as Meowth was about to finish his line, some of the bushes in the forest started to wrestle.

"Wait, what's that over there?" Starlight asked, looking at where the bushes were.

"Oh no, those better not be those bad Mightyenas that keep coming and ambushing Sylveon's home," Meowth said worriedly, "But don't worry," His attitude changed, "I'll protect you all from whatever is over there. I'll go check it out."

As Meowth started walking to the wrestling bushes, Silver decided to go with him in case he needs some assistance. Trixie then ran towards Silver and hid behind him, basically so she would also help in case, but from a different angle. Starlight stayed with Sylveon and Vaporeon just to be sure they'll be safe from whatever was coming. Meowth and Silver came up close to the big bushes slowly and cautiously, as Trixie was doing the same thing but was also starting shaking in fear. Silver was readying his energy in case there's something to fight, Trixie started levitating a thick stick in case there's something to hit back, and Meowth reached his arms at the bushes, started to open and see through the bushes. Inside the bushes, popped out a brown fluffy creature, a brownish-reddish baby fox-like creature, and a bright-yellow and leafy green creature, all looking worried and scared.

"Eevee? Vulpix? Leafeon?" Meowth jumped back also surprised, "What happened? Why do you all look scared?"

"Eevee! Eeveevee Eevee!" Eevee was replying continuously.

"uh huh..." Meowth muttered as he was listening to Eevee speaking, "Wait what? How is that possible? What?!"

"What's going on?" Trixie asked in a very confused attitude.

"Eevee says that something out there is bullying other Pokemon by trapping, capturing, and hurting them," Meowth turned and explained.

After Meowth explained what Eevee said, everyone else started to make shocked expressions knowing that those Pokemon needed help.

"Vapor Vapor?" Vaporeon said in a questioning attitude, asking if it was all of them.

"All of them!" Meowth exclaimed, "And Eevee also mentioned that their heading this way coming after us next!"

Sylveon got more worried because the area that their all standing on is her part of her home, "Sylve Sylveon!" Sylveon said in a worried way, saying that they needed to get away from her home so whatever is harming other Pokemon won't be able to go after them.

"You're right Sylveon, everyone pack your things and let's hit the road," Meowth announced.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Starlight asked.

"Leafy Leafeon! Leafy Leaf!" Leafeon replied in a concerned look, telling her that whatever's out there was too strong and would perhaps not be a good idea to even try go against it.

"She's right, facing whatever is bullying other Pokemon with however the amount of their power could be wouldn't be such a great idea, but if you guys want to go ahead, I need to stay with Sylveon and the others to make sure they're safe and sound," Meowth added.

"Well, whatever is out there, we can cover for you all," Silver says in a confident attitude, "Just try to find somewhere safe and let us deal with whatever is going on out there."

"Alright, if you're sure, come on Sylveon, Vaporeon, everyone else, we've got to move quickly," Meowth announced to Sylveon and the other Pokemon, and then they all started to set out.

"Uh... I did not sign up for anything that has to do with fighting back something that we don't know how strong that thing is out there, nor the fact that we're trying to save other Pokemon by force or whatever you'd call it," Trixie nervously said.

"Well we have to help these poor creatures at least," Starlight replied.

"Starlight's right," agreed Silver, "And if you don't like it, you can go with them acting like a coward."

"Excuse me?" Trixie asked "Nopony calls Trixie a coward, now if we're gonna do this, we better set out now."

As they all started heading out to the forest, Starlight and Trixie were starting to be unsure of what they're trying to do, but Silver made sure they wouldn't back down now, because he thought to himself that maybe he wouldn't be able to accomplish this mission himself. Starlight and Trixie still agreed to help, so they all continued to set out deep into the forest to investigate whatever or whoever is harming other Pokemon. Will they be able to find out what is attacking Pokemon kind? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

(Cutscene 3 - Sonic Generations)

Recently while Sonic, Pikachu and everyone else continued their journey on finding any Pokemon in danger, they have already rescued at least 5 Pokemon in nets and cages. Now they're on their way further to find other endangered Pokemon, after they were being trapped and captured by a pony named Thunder Lapiz, who was determined to find a way to bring back someone Sonic and the others have defeated not long ago before they all have been sent to this strange world they are standing in now. Our heroes kept searching endlessly for any trapped Pokemon in sight, but as they moved forward, they notice a couple of severely injured Pokemon in nets, and another strange pony locked in a cage.

"Hey!" Pinkie exclaimed, "There's another pony in that cage!"

"I better go see who it is," Sonic ordered, "you guys help those Pokemon while I rescue whoever is in that cage."

As Twilight and the rest took care of the injured Pokemon, Sonic busted the cage. And after all the bars fell, the pony opened her eyes and got scared after seeing Sonic. The pony had a yellow star on one side of her eyes, and she had pink and purple hair. She looked a lot similar to Thunder Lapiz, and her name was Golden Star.

(Eggman Again! - Sonic Riders [OST])

"Golden Star?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Don't hurt me! I'm innocent!" Golden Star shouted, getting on the ground and covering her eyes, shaking in fear.

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu said, in a questioning way of saying, _who is that?_

"What is she doing here?" Rainbow asked after rescuing one of the injured Pokemon, looking at Golden in a very angry expression.

As everyone looked over upon Golden Star, Golden got more afraid than ever, "Okay okay, you caught me, now don't hurt me, please!"

"Where did you come from?" Shadow came in and asked Golden in a distrusting and angry way, "And how come you were trapped in a cage this whole time?"

"I uh.. well you see, I-I.. uh.." Golden Star gulped still scared.

"Umbre Umbreon!" Umbreon came up and said to Golden Star, saying _He asked you a question, now spit it out._

Golden got confused on what he kind of said, but she was still worried about how everyone was looking at her.

"O-o-okay okay!" Golden stammered, "I'll talk! B-but I have nothing to do with any evil plan, I swear!"

"We're listening," Sonic said in a firm look, crossing his arms almost the same as Shadow was doing.

"Okay.." Golden sighed trying to cool down,

(Introduction: Merlina's Request - Sonic and the Black Knight [OST])

"Not long ago before we all got sent here, my sister Lapiz was trying to involve me into helping her collect all the Chaos Emeralds in order to bring back someone she still cares for, but I didn't want to be a part of it because I'm not going to go on with being the bad guy. I begged, I pleaded, I shouted, but until then, she beat me against a little 1v1 battle of some sort. When I was trying to stand up against her, she locked me up somewhere else in her lair where everything was dark, until there was a light and somehow I ended up here still in this cage. Later, some weird creatures came up to me until Lapiz returned and started hurting them and trapping them in nets. I tried confronting her to stop, but she just ignored me and ran off. I knew she had deep feelings for this someone she lost, but I tried to tell her there are times when you have to let go, but she couldn't listen to what I'm trying to say to her."

"Golly, if she wanted whoever she wanted back, she shouldn't force herself to try find a way to get that person back," Applejack says.

(Knave the Hedgehog and and Oversized Letter Opener - Sonic and the Black Knight [OST])

"Well, we do still need to find a way to stop Lapiz from whatever she's doing, so I think it's best if we go now before she does anything worse," Twilight suggested.

"Maybe I can come too?" Golden Star asked, "We both have this thing to know where we can find each other, we both have connected DNA's so whether we're close to each other, our senses will tingle to let us know when we're getting closer to each other, so I can be pretty useful for you guys."

"How are we sure we can trust you?" Eon asked still unsure about Golden Star.

"I did say I didn't want to be the bad guy anymore, right?"

"...fine."

(Merlina: Queen of the Underworld - Sonic and the Black Knight [OST])

In another area of the unknown world, the trees were filled with moss, they covered almost the whole sky when you stand underneath them, darkening the grass on the ground. Trotting footsteps came from behind the bushes, coming from Thunder Lapiz. Her face had a sad-like expression, her head drooping down as she walks along. She had many flashbacks repeating in her mind on how she lost who she cared for most, and some best moments she did have with that person. Her visions were bright with flashback memories, she smiled upon a certain hedgehog with a bright sky blue colored fur, and he had emerald green eyes.

-In her flashback-

"Lapiz," the mysterious hedgehog softly says to her, "After all of this, you can have whatever you want."

"Really?" Lapiz smiles at the hedgehog.

"Of coarse, you won't have to worry about anything anymore once we finish who has been at us the entire time, we can have all we desire just you and me, my young princess."

"...thanks."

-Back-

"...I won't stop until you are back with me.." Lapiz said to herself sniffling, "..We will still get what we've lost, and I will make sure of that." Lapiz stood up in confidence still moving forward, "Nobody will stop me until I have you with me, we'll be unstoppable, we'll be power, we will have it all. But I just can't do it without you, so please just give me more time." She started to gaze up at the opening to the sky, "I will make sure they will all fall and pay for what they have done to you, the next I see those freaks, you can watch me take each of them down, one by one. I'll save Sonic and Shadow for the grand finale of my plan, and until then, you will be here with me so we both can show them who they were messing with, we will show them all before their final breaths, we won't have to worry about anything after we've finally succeeded, just like how we planned it long ago, we can finally get the chance to win against those freaks, they won't know what's coming, they won't know what might hit them, and they will never get the chance to beat us, Nazo."

Just as she finished her speech, a couple of grayish, black wolf creatures with red eyes came in starting to surround Thunder Lapiz, howling and growling. One started to attack, but Thunder Lapiz with a glooming look jumped and kicked it back.

"Nothing will get in my way, nothing," Thunder Lapiz darkly says to herself before a couple of more wolf creatures started attacking, and then Lapiz yelled, "Chaos Blast!"

Using her chaos attack, the wolves that tried to attack got knocked back, but the rest started to run towards her. Thunder Lapiz did the same, and then she started kicking, punching, and knocking back the wolves. Before she could turn around, one of the wolf creatures pounced at her, pinning her to the ground, raising its claw in the air, but Lapiz teleported from underneath to the wolf. There was no doubt that Lapiz could take them on herself due to how much were there, but as she kept going, she thought more about getting her revenge flawlessly and alive. The more Lapiz fought, the more stronger and confident she felt still having flashbacks about her enemies and Nazo. At the same time, she thought she was also getting weaker and weaker, then she thought to herself, _One wrong move and I'm dead meat, Nazo, please, give me the power and the strength I need so I won't lose!_ Her rage grew even more as she still kept fighting, will Lapiz be able to fight against the wolves herself? Or will she lose against them from all the hate that's filling her? Find out in the next chapter.

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : First Ever Pokemon Battle**

As Sonic, Pikachu, and everyone else moved on searching for endangered Pokemon, Golden Star started having weird senses tingling, like as if she knows something is happening to Thunder Lapiz. As they move forward, Golden's senses tingle even more as they draw closer to something.

"Something is definitely up," Golden Star muttered.

"What was that Golden?" Rainbow Dash turned and asked Golden.

"I feel like the more we move on, the more tingling feelings I get through my senses. I think something's happening to Thunder Lapiz, like she's in danger."

"Re re Umbreon," Umbreon added, saying _Why do you care? She's obviously the enemy now._

"Umbreon's right," Shadow agreed, "Sure you both are sisters, but didn't you already forget the fact she locked you in a cage and abandoned you in the first place before we all got sent to this world full of undiscovered and yet strange creatures they call themselves, Pokemon?"

"I didn't forget..." Golden's voice softened, "..but I still care, I know she's put me under a lot of pressure these past few days, but she's sad inside too. After you all defeated Nazo, I've been noticing Lapiz's attitude change. She was sad, angry, confused, petrified, scared, and obsessed to finding a way to bring Nazo back. She was actually happy when Nazo around, she didn't care about anything else than him. Now she isn't herself after the incident, so she's actually trying to find a way to get revenge."

"Well, maybe we can try convincing her then," Sky suggested, "Maybe she'll understand that Nazo was actually using you two because he knew he wouldn't try to beat us on his own."

"Sky's right," Twilight added, "Lapiz may not have believed that, but there might be another chance she'll understand."

"No, she wouldn't listen to anyone anymore," Golden disagreed, "She wouldn't even listen to me when I tried rejecting to be a part of her plan."

"We can still try," Alexa replied.

"...well, if you guys are really su-" Golden's senses are starting to tingle even more.

Everyone stopped.

"Are you okay sugar cube?" Applejack asked Golden.

"Over there," Golden said, looking at where she thinks Lapiz is.

Everyone quietly, slowly, and cautiously moved forward starting to hear someone fighting other Pokemon creatures. Sonic, Pikachu, Golden, and Rainbow started looking through some bushes to what might be there. They saw Lapiz still fighting those wolf-creatures that were clawing at her.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, saying _Mightyenas!_

Sonic quickly covered Pikachu's mouth before he could say anything else, that might attract the wolves and Lapiz. They luckily didn't notice, until Lapiz jumped in the air, charging her core, ready to blast at the Mightyenas growling. Lapiz then felt some strong tingling senses herself, her core powered down, and then she started falling on the ground, all from the distracting from the tingling senses. She hit the ground, the Mightyenas charged at her, and then Golden Star jumped out and ran to stop the Mightyenas from coming any closer to Lapiz.

"Leave my sister alone you monsters!" Golden shouted at them, in her fighting stance.

As Lapiz opened her eyes and noticed Golden Star protecting her, she got up instantly and ran away from her and the Mightyenas. She knew that if she'd stayed any longer, Golden would only keep her from proceeding as planned. Golden turned to try call out for Lapiz, but the Mightyenas pounced with claws out and teeth showing.

"Pikachu! Quick!" Sonic shouted as he got out from the bushes, "Stop those Mighty-whatever!"

Pikachu ran up to the Mightyenas, and called out to get their attention. They all turned and saw Pikachu, one started to charge at him.

"Pikachu! Quick! Attack!" Sonic called out to Pikachu.

Pikachu then ran up to the Mightyena, and knocked him back using all of his force.

"Whoa!" Rainbow flew up and shouted out, "That was so cool!"

As one Mightyena got knocked back to another, two other Mightyenas charged at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Watch out! Dodge their attacks!" Sonic shouted.

Then Pikachu shifted to one side dodging one Mightyena, and then shifted to the other side dodging to the second Mightyena.

 _Wait a minute,_ Sonic thought to himself, _whenever I call out an attack, Pikachu interacts with it. Maybe once someone befriends or tame a Pokemon, they order it to use a type of attack to use it against another Pokemon only when it and that someone is in a competition. This I can get used to, but I still have to find out some other moved Pikachu can do._

The two Mightyenas turned and attacked from behind Pikachu, they managed to hit Pikachu, but Pikachu got up and was still able to fight. One Mightyena charged directly at Pikachu.

"Uh- Pikachu," Sonic stammered thinking of other moves for Pikachu, "Uh- Thunderbolt!"

Before Pikachu got attacked by the Mightyena, he jumped up in the air. Pikachu's cheeks started to spark with lightning bolts, then his whole body started to electrify. Pikachu then shot out a lightning bolt heading straight for the Mightyenas, electrocuting each and every one of them. After they all got hit, Pikachu landed on the ground on his feet, as for the Mightyenas, they collapsed exhausted from all the fighting. As they all gazed up at Pikachu and everyone else, they got up and started running away into the woods.

"Whoa Sonic," Twilight came out and said, "That was amazing."

Everyone started to glare at Pikachu and Sonic, amazed after what they have done to save Golden and scare away the Mightyenas.

"Not bad Sonic," Shadow complimented, "I was expecting you to maybe assist Pikachu like you usually do in your past times, but that kind of works too."

"Well," Sonic starts to wonder, "If I can command Pikachu to do whatever I say in battles, competitions, or maybe for training, maybe you guys can have your own Pokemon so we can have a battle against each other."

"Huh, that sounds fair enough, Umbreon seems to fit with me so we can most definitely battle against you," Shadow smirked, as did Umbreon standing alongside him.

Alexa and Sky then realized Golden gazing at the direction where Lapiz ran off to. They both walked over to her to see how she's feeling.

"Yo Golden," Sky uttered, "Are you doing alright?"

"..I don't know.." Golden complained, "I at first saved Lapiz, but what hurts me most is her running off before I could even say anything to her."

"Well, maybe she was scared," Alexa added, "Maybe she thought we were trying to stall her or something."

"Well if that's the case.. then maybe we're too late to stop her when we had the chance," Golden's head drooped down.

"Hey, don't worry about it too much," Sky encouraged Golden, "we will stop her, besides it's not your fault. At least you did something before she could get slaughtered by those Mighty.. whatever those things were. You still cared for her, and maybe you're the reason to stopping Lapiz, to encourage her, to make her stop forcing herself to bring Nazo back."

"But how?" Golden looked up at them.

"We'll find a way."

Golden glared, then started to smile, "alright, if you say so."

Alexa was happy Sky could encourage Golden from going hard on herself, then she noticed Sonic and the others calling for them to move on. "Come on guys, Sonic and the others need us."

Sky, Alexa, and Golden Star started following the group as they continued their quest once again. Sonic decided to help the others train their Pokemon so they can prepare for other Pokemon battles, everyone else agreed. All they needed to do first of all is proceed helping other Pokemon that might still be in traps and/or injured.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

In the forest we find Sonic and Pikachu battling Shadow and Umbreon while Alexa, Sky, Eon, The Mane Six, and Golden watched.

"Now Pikachu! Use ThunderShock!" Sonic called out. Pikachu then jumped into the air and let out bolts of lighting to go and strike down on Umbreon.

"Umbreon! Dodge Pikachu's attack!" Shadow called out to Umbreon. Umbreon shifted left before he could get hit. "Alright Umbreon! Use Quick Attack!" Umbreon started charging towards Pikachu at full speed and managed to hit Pikachu at full force.

Sonic was shocked, but tried to stay determined, as well as Pikachu. "Oh so that's how you want to play this game huh Shadow?" Sonic said to Shadow, "Well how about this? Pikachu! Use Tackle!"

Pikachu charged at Umbreon managing to hit him. Umbreon looked a bit exhausted but refused to give up, as well as Pikachu.

While the Mane 6 and the rest of the gang was sitting watching the battle, Pinkie sat with a bucket of popcorn and said, "This Pokémon battle gets better and better!" She then stuffed her face in the popcorn as she continued to watch. Some of her other friends began to roll their eyes and continued to watch as well.

"Don't think you've won yet hedgehog!" Shadow urged to Sonic, "Umbreon still stands and will continue to strike down your Pikachu!"

"Oh yeah faker?" Sonic would reply, "Try me."

"Umbreon, time for a new move, Shadow Shutdown!"

As Umbreon began to use Shadow Shutdown on Pikachu, Pikachu suddenly felt weird.

"What the-?!" Sonic exclaimed, "Pikachu, use Tackle on Umbreon!" Pikachu just stood there not doing anything. "What kind of move was that to use on Pikachu, Shadow?"

"It's called Shadow Shutdown, with this, your Pokémon won't be able to use one of it's moves," Shadow replied smiling with his arms crossed, "Now you're Pokémon will be worthless now that you can't command it to do anything until I make a move on your Pikachu."

"Wha- That's not fair!" Sonic urges anxiously.

Shadow smirked, "Let's finish this Umbreon, use Quick Attack!" Umbreon used Quick Attack on Pikachu, causing Pikachu to faint and unable to battle.

"Pikachu!" Sonic ran to Pikachu to see if he was alright, "Pikachu, can you hear me buddy?"

Pikachu tries speaking to Sonic, but felt a little weak, "pika.. pika pi.."

Shadow and Umbreon both were proud of themselves and high-fived each other.

Sky then came in and announced, "Pikachu is unable to fight, which leaves Umbreon and Shadow, the winners!" The rest of the gang and the other Pokémon just clapped and some cheered.

Rainbow Dash flew in the air cheering more for Shadow, "Yeah! You've got it Shadow! Woo hoo!"

Jolteon watched Rainbow Dash cheering for Shadow and decided to play along with her. Jolteon started to jump around and act excited, "Jolte Jolt Jolt!"

Alexa just smirked. "Wow your pokemon sure acts like you RD" She said while chuckling.

RD smirked. "Well yeah cause he's as awesome as tank"

Alexa just shook her head and went up to the two hedgehogs, "Great battle you two. You're definitely getting better." She said.

RD then stood. "Ok next is my jolteon vs your emolga Tails" She said.

Tails then stood. "Alrigĥt just prepare to lose."

Sky smiled at the two and their pokemon as they looked ready to battle but then he felt something. He turned around to look up at the trees and heard rustling.

"That can't be good" Sky said to himself.

Sky walked toward the trees looking around for whatever made the rustling noise. As he drew closer, something shot out water at his face. "Agh! Hey what the!" Sky exclaimed trying to wipe off water from self.

Everyone turned to Sky confused and saw that he got wet from something. Applejack walked towards him and asked, "What happened to you?"

Sky pointed at the trees, "Something just splashed water at me from up there. I have a feeling it's another Pokemon of some sort."

Rainbow Dash flew to the tree trying to get a closer look, but got splashed right in the face and flew back. She screamed a bit trying to shake water off, "Yep, there's definitely something up there."

"Let's not try to scare whatever's in that tree," Twilight suggested, "if, by any chance, it is a Pokemon, we should show that we mean no harm, and that we're trying to be nice and gentle with it."

"Well, maybe I can try convince it this time," Sky said and walked towards the tree. He looked up in the tree and tried to talk with whatever's hiding from inside it. "Hello? Hey you still in there? Look we don't mean any harm, so why don't you come out, and you can see that we're just friends?"

The creature from in the tree hopped from the tree but crouched down cautiously as he landed on the ground. It hid in the shadows trying to hide self, but slowly and anxiously started walking towards Sky and the rest of the gang. The creature had a long tongue wrapped around its face like a scarf, and looked like a blue, and yellow frog-like Pokemon.

The blue frog Pokemon stood up and in front of Sky. "Greninja," the frog-like Pokemon would speak out to Sky, as it kneeled down showing some respect and in response of saying 'Hello.'

"Re re! Umbreon," Umbreon would speak out loud.

Shadow turned to Umbreon, "what is it Umbreon?"

Umbreon turned to Shadow, talking to him about the frog-like Pokemon.

"Umbreon says he once saw this kind of Pokemon," Shadow announced to everyone, "He says this Pokemon is Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon."

"Whoa, a Greninja," Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped for a second as she gazed upon Greninja. However when Greninja looked back it wasn't happy.  
"Gre, Greninja!" It called out. Sky then went wide eyed. "What? What do you mean?" He asked.

Twilight spoke, "Sky you understood him?" She asked.

Sky nodded. "Yeah… I think, but if I did it's not good." He said.

Greninja then jumped down and landed with its hand on the ground like it was ready to strike. Sky then gave a narrow eyes.

"Greni, Greninja" It said. Everyone then turned to Sky for a quick translation.

"He said to us to leave our pokemon here and leave the forest or else big trouble," Sky would say. The others then turned to the Greninja as it crossed its arms.

Alexa then stepped forward. "Why do you want us to do that? We have done nothing wrong"

However Greninja just growled a bit and then lowered its hands to its sides and then clapped them together. Once it did that a water shuriken started to form. Right before it laughed the huge thing Sky ran up.

"Alexa watch out!" He exclaimed as he pushed her out of the way.

The two landed with Sky on Alexa for a sec before he quickly got up trying not to make things look embarrassing for them. Sky then looked at Greninja as it gave a stare.

"Greninja" it said.

"Sky? What did he say?" Golden Star asked.

Sky then grunted. "He said that was a warning shot."

"We weren't trying to hurt him," Alexa added, "Maybe you can ask this Greninja what's wrong or something Sky?"

"I can try," Sky replied. He then walked up to Greninja. "Listen Greninja. I can see something is bothering you… maybe if you tell me what's wrong, we can somehow help."

However Greninja wasn't in a talking mood and was about to launch another attack when a noise was heard.

"Vul…. Vulpix" It said. Everyone then turned to see a small red fox walk out of the bushes.

"Whoa what is that thing?" Sky asked.

Just then, some more Pokemon came from the bushes behind the small fox. It was Meowth, Sylveon, Eevee, Leafeon, and Vaporeon.

"Pika pika," Pikachu spoke as he saw Meowth with the other Pokemon.

"Oh hey Pikachu," Meowth said to Pikachu. Meowth looked around to see Sonic and the rest of the gang. Meowth jumped. "Whoa, so these must be your other friends, huh Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded.

"More Pokemon," Fluttershy exclaimed.

"One of them can also talk?" Rainbow Dash added.

"I've been able to talk for a while now," Meowth replied, "Not like other Pokemon, but I get that a lot of them ask, talk, or maybe brag about me talking. Oh yeah, before I forget, allow me to introduce myself and the rest of my group. My name is Meowth, the scratch cat Pokemon. That's Sylveon, the intertwining Pokemon, Vaporeon, the bubble jet Pokemon, Eevee, the evolution Pokemon, Leafeon, the verdant Pokemon, and Vulpix, the fox Pokemon."

"Most of them looks quite adorable," Rarity complemented.

Sylveon would turn back to the bushes a little sad, while everyone glanced at her confused.

"..Sylveon" Sylveon sighed, as she sat with her ears down and looking down.

"Hey, is uh.. Sylveon doing alright?" Sonic would ask.

Meowth walked in to comfort Sylveon. "Sylveon's just worried about her home," Meowth would reply to Sonic, "We had to abandon it knowing there was something out there trying to hurt other Pokemon, and got worried that they might have been after us as well. There were some other people we met that went out to investigate what it was, while I led the group away from Sylveon's home to somewhere else safe."

Eevee and the rest of the Pokemon would look worried and sad as well.

"Wait.. who were these other people that was investigating what was out there?" Sonic asked Meowth. Before Meowth could answer Greninja just spoke up.

"Gre- Greninja" He said to meowth. Meowth was surprised by what he said.

The others turned to Sky for an answer. "He said that meowth doesn't have to tell trappers like us anything." He said. This left the others confused.

"What does he mean by that?" AJ asked.

"Greninja...Gre...Greninja" Greninja said as it turned to and pointed at her.

AJ and the others turn to Sky. "He said don't play dumb. I know it was you and your allies that have been trapping pokemon in this forest."

"What? But we would never do that," Alexa urged.

"Re Re, Umbre- Umbreon," Umbreon would speak.

"Umbreon has a point," Shadow would say to translate for Umbreon, "We've been helping other Pokemon ever since we've been sent here. The only we know that would be trapping Pokemon in this forest is a certain somepony, named Thunder Lapiz."

"Yeah, that artificial pony has been wanting revenge on us ever since we've defeated Nazo a while back, and yet she's still trying to find ways to bring us down," Rainbow Dash would add.

"My sister would do anything to get people out of her way on what she's planning to do, so the only one who could cause harm to these creatures and other people is Lapiz," Golden Star added afterward.

Sylveon and the others looked more concerned, unsure of who's wrong or right.

"Eevee, Eeveevee Eevee," Eevee would speak.

Meowth turned to Eevee, listening to her trying to talk.

The others looked at Meowth and Eevee. As Eevee was talking, Meowth kept looking back at the others and to Eevee.

"But whatever Greninja says is usually true, what if they are the trappers?" Meowth asked Eevee as they continued talking. Greninja then crossed his arms until the Vulpix walked up to Greninja.

"Vul-Vulpix" It said to the Greninja.

Greninja though turned and spoke back.

Of course no one understood what they were saying until Alexa spoke. "The vulpix was asking Greninja why he thought like that."

"And from what Greninja says. He saying somebody that's not a pokemon has been going around trapping other pokemon and well seeing us that's what it believes." Sky says. The two Pokemon argued for a bit until Vulpix spoke.

"Vulpix, Vul" It said.

Everyone turned to Alexa for a translation. "Vulpix is saying we should have a chance to prove Greninja wrong," She announced.

Greninja just stood there, until he spoke. "Gre-greninja, Gre."

"Greninja can give us a chance, if we explain exactly what we've been doing to prove we weren't the trappers," Sky translated for Greninja.

"Well, with that being said, maybe I should explain everything to Greninja," Sonic came in and said.

Pikachu hopped on Sonic's shoulder, "Pika Pikachu," he said to Sonic.

"Thanks buddy," Sonic turned to Greninja. "In the beginning, Thunder Lapiz tried creating a machine to bring a certain someone back to life, but me and the rest of my friends had to stop her. Eventually, Eon managed to take out the Chaos Emeralds that were supposed to give the machine extra support, but what we didn't see coming, the machine started to malfunction. When all of a sudden, everything for us turned white, until we got thrown out of portals to this world. That's when we met Pikachu, and when he led us to the rest of his Pokemon friends. Some of them were saying something was starting to hurt and trap other Pokemon, while they made an escape before they could be next. Then we all were setting out to help the other Pokemon, and stop who or what was causing all of this. In conclusion, we believe it was Thunder Lapiz that was trapping and hurting other Pokemon, so there was no way we would have done it."

Greninja began to glare at Sonic with a suspicious look, unsure if he's telling the truth or not.

Pikachu jumped down from Sonic's shoulder and walked up to Greninja. "Pikachu, Pika Pi, Pikachu," he spoke in a more firm way to Greninja.

Sonic turned to the rest of his friends to translate for Pikachu, "Pikachu's telling Greninja that he and his Pokemon friends were there as well, so they should know that we aren't lying."

Everyone wanted to know what Greninja thought. However right before he could answer a huge boom was heard as rain began to pour.

"Oh perfect!" RD exclaimed.

"Over there!" Sonic yelled out. He pointed to a cave close by, "Let's take shelter over there."

The others nodded as they all started to walk over to the cave. However Greninja turned away from that direction. Sky noticed this. "Hey Sky! Come on!" Tails called to him.

Sky though looked in Greninja's direction and they both could see what looked like Spewpa stuck in a tree. There was then lightning which struck near the tree. "Oh no. Those pokemon are gonna get hurt." Greninja then just jumped and started leaping from branch to branch heading that direction. Sky decided to follow in suit. Alexa noticed this and called out to him "SKY WHERE ARE YOU GOING! COME BACK!" She shouted, but Sky was gone before anymore was said. She was about to go after Sky but somebody grabbed her before she had a chance. "Hold on partner." She turned around to see it was AJ who said that. "I think I know what Sky's up to. We need to let him do what he think is right."

Alexa looked out and knew she was right. Sky, in the meantime, continued following Greninja as they continued to the tree. Greninja looked down and spoke. "Gre, Greninja"

"Yeah i get it, You think I'm going to try and stop you, but that's not how I work. I want to help them as much as you do." Sky said, "Maybe if we can try work things out, we can probably work together on this."

Greninja glared at Sky, still unsure if he should trust Sky. It was a stare off for a sec until the lightning started getting worse. The two had arrived at the tree and looked up. The Spewpa Pokemon looked down from on the tree and saw Sky and Greninja below. Sky then hopped up and landed on the tree branch they were on.

He held out his hand "Come on Spewpa," Sky said to them the Spewpa though backed away a bit. "Don't worry Spewpa I'm here to help," the Spewpa looked to see Sky wink at them. "You can trust me."

The Spewpa shook a bit, but then stepped up a bit. Some got scared because of the lightning, others were ready to jump to Sky and Greninja. Before the lightning struck once again, the Spewpa hopped on Sky and Greninja. The lightning struck on the branch that the Spewpa jumped from.

"That was a close one," Sky said as he looked at the Spewpa with happy expressions. Then Sky looked up at Greninja. "We made a pretty good team huh Greninja?" Sky asked Greninja, trying to smile.

Greninja nodded but then they heard the another sound. It sounded like a cry. They looked to see a caterpie was holding onto a branch right above them. One more bolt of lightning had struck and spooked the caterpie so hard that it let go and started to fall. "OH NO!" Greninja then growled as it jumped from where it was and grabbed the caterpie that was falling. Though they then slid down the cliff.

Sky looked down but with the darkness of the clouds. However in some strange way he looked and could see what Greninja could see. He then shouts. "WATCH OUT! ON YOUR LEFT!" He called out to him. Greninja in a strange way heard him and looked to see a rock formation as it moved a little away. Sky then spoke again. "ON YOUR RIGHT!" Greninja then looked to its Right and dodged out of the way

"STRAIGHT DOWN!" He said. Greninja nodded and then landed on the ground. Sky sighed and then smirked. Greninja then smirked as well and as if they were linked they both gave a thumbs up. "Yeah! That's how we get it done!" He said.

Later Greninja came up with Caterpie still in his arm. He then set it down and approached Sky. Greninja then nodded as it help out a fist for Sky. Sky looked down and then back at Greninja. Sky then smiled and fistbumped Greninja.

"Like I said Greninja," Sky said to Greninja, "We make a pretty good team."

Greninja nodded as they both decided to head back to join the group.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
